Pike and The Reminder
by Depp1987
Summary: Academy! fic. Jim notices his Godfaher, and uncle Archer, two of his Dads best friends feeling down on the day of Georges death. Kirk to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**Pike and the Reminder**

The cadets all filed in, Jim in the front chatting with Bones. He settled them down and got to the day's demo. He was teaching them the fundamentals of combat training. Something kept making his Godchild look at him.

Jim was pretty in there with everything involving his family. He'd forgiven his mom, found Sam after ten years and even managed to live in the hearts of his father's teachers and best friends.

"Uncle Chris, what's the matter?" he found his Godfather during a break, and they sat together on the steps.

` "Nothing, angel I'm fine," Jim was not at all convinced. He looked at his Godfather in shock, and shook his head.

"No… no, you aren't, please don't lie to me…"

"Listen to me, everything is OK. Mom's gonna come with auntie and we'll all go for drinks tonight,"

"Uncle Archer was crying before class, I saw him… please, tell me…" Jim was on the verge of tears, he hated seeing his Godfather, any of the Admirals hurting. Pike relented.

"Come here, baby," he slipped his strong arms around his Godchild, and they watched the gulls fly over the Bay.

"He told me when he got back, we would all go for baby clothes, and a drink with Nona Pike… Then he said goodbye to your uncle Archer twice, I didn't want him to leave Jim…" Jim held his Godfather tighter, resting his head on Pike's shoulder like when he was a toddler. The bell sounded to change classes.

"Go on, go give Uncle Archer a hug for me and your mama," Jim hugged him again; Pike smiled through tears and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Archer was in the middle of his first years taking their midterm. Jim didn't want to interrupt. He quietly knocked.

"Hey, whats up little one," Archer smiled; Jim just hugged his uncle close.

"I wish Daddy was here with you, me, uncle Chris, and Mommy…" Jim whispered, Archer tightened his hold on him.

"I know baby, we all do…" Archer put his hands on either side of his face, gently stroking the tanned, gorgeous flesh.

"Come on, come proctor with me, I need my Jimmy where I can see him." Jim knew they'd give him a note for engineering.

They went back to Archer's office, and uncle told him stories of when the three were Jim's age. Jim loved hearig the story of when he and his Mom had come home, and Chris and Archer had watched the newborn. Pike, ever the quick to detail had preselected lullabies for th baby. They took turns putting him on each others chest in the officers lounge, singing to him, and telling him stories. Archer had been looking after a scared Sam, and they snuggled with both until everyone was asleep.

"And that... my angel, is how we vowed everyday to care for you and your brother. It is an honour to have such a charge, James, Your Godfather takes his role very seriously, an God help anyone that tried to kill you..." Jim just curled hi fingers around Archers uniform, the scratchy material so familar and safe.


	2. Lullaby in the Stars

**Lullaby In the Stars**

Pike smiled down at the blond mop asleep in his lap. There was the Jimmy Kirk he knew, the one that always wanted extra love and cuddles. The one that, after Tarsus was so attached to Archer and Pike he had to stay the summer with them at Starfleet while they planned fall missions, and he even audited (not really) Pike's second year weapons class.

"I love you, you hear me, baby?" Jim mumbled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Pike.

"Spoiled are we," the Captain raised an eyebrow, stroking his hair. Archer and Nona sat in awe, sipping wine, and just staring at the love they had for each other.

"OK, I've gotta take off.." he walked over silently and kissed his nephew, Jims baby blues opened slightly, and he smiled at Archer.

"Happy birthday, my brave little cadet," Archer's baby name for Kirk since the age of seven. He hugged Nona, and let her cry softly. They were both used to these little breakdowns.

7777777777777777777

Pike absently rubbed his cheek, the warm skin feeling so soft. He had grown, and suffered so much- finding him at Tarsus, Frank, his father.

"James, listen to me… OK, listen to uncle Chris…" Jims eyes cracked open.

"I will never, ever let anything happen to you… ever, I lost Daddy and I cannot, and will not lose you also… OK, angel face?" Jim looked deep into his mentor/Godfather's eyes.

"Would daddy have loved me?" Pike's heart shattered, how could he even ask that? He gently pulled him up so he was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jim nuzzled his shirt.

"More than you can imagine, pumpkin…" Pike whispered, he felt tears in his eyes now. They were hot, and stung. Jim simply reached up, and gently cleaned them; he hated seeing his Godfather hurting. Pike held him tighter, letting him know he was safe.

"Uncle Chris,"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"how did you, and Mama and uncle Archer survive…." Pike gave him a kiss on the head.

"We had you two…" Pike whispered.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked in a small childs voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jimmy,"

"Can you sing the song…" Pike smiled gently, their special lullaby that he had started singing to Jim when he was scared. First years were so uncertain, and he knew this one was even worse.

"Baby mine don't you cry…" he stood, and gently lifted his Godson into his arms.

"Baby mine dry your eyes/rest your head close to my heart/never to part baby of mine…" into the bedroom, and layng Jimmy down in the clouds of blankets, and tucking him in.

He gently stroked the blond hair, as he watched his little one fall into dreamland. God, if anything ever happened to him… Pike didn't want to think about it. Another birthday, another year gone, and more time with the Godchild he loved.


End file.
